Plan: Amor en aire
by Amaikurai
Summary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios? Capitulo 8: Malentendidos. Principales Style, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Candy, Bunny. Secundarias: Cryle, Bendy, Butweek, K2, Stendy.
1. Prologo

**Hej!~ Sigo siendo novata en este fandom, pero he leído mucho(Creanlo e_é) para sentirme segura de publicar este fic multichapter. Es el segundo fic South Park que publico XD**

**T**itulo: **Plan: Amor en aire.**

**P**arejas: Hasta el próximo capitulo.

**S**umary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios?

**A**dvertencias: Por ahora ninguna... Muajaja(?)

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

Los pasos en la habitación caminando de un lado a otro hacían eco en las paredes del lugar. Dudoso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, maldijo en sus adentros, sin creer que aceptaría lo que el mismo se propuso. Toda la culpa era de ella. Aunque en su interior sabía que no era verdad, otra parte de él se contradecía que no estaba de acuerdo, dejando a sus pensamientos en un laberinto de confusiones difícil de escapar.

-Es la única manera…—habló en la penumbra. Solo una pequeña lámpara de escritorio era su compañía.

Toma unas hojas comenzó con el título. "Bitácora Operación: Libertad, Celos y Felicidad". Porque lo último sería lo que lograría para él, aun si tuviera que matar por ello. Hace mucho se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y lucharía por ellos.

Si quería que sus sueños y deseos se realizaran todo debía salir a la perfección.

* * *

**Bien. Sé que se pregunta ¿Qué mierda es este prologo? Pues mi cerebro no dio para más y soy una hija de puta que le gusta dejar un misterio que es muy obvio(?) Pero intentaré hacer los capitulos los mas detallados para que comprendan que entre ellos se entrelazan como leerán más adelante. Pero por ahora no estoy segura si subir el capitulo siguiente en estos días o la semana siguiente(Tengo que escribir más capítulos porque si la hija de puta de mi inspiración se va al carajo estoy jodida(?) TwT)... Soy muy sensible en cuanto a reviews asi que Gah! Dejenlos o Hay tabla(?) -saca una torreta(?)- XD Además me sería de mucha ayuda una criticas constructivas :3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Cuando comenzó todo…

**¡Carajo! Tenía que subirlo la emoción me persigue XD Explicaciones al final...**

**P**arejas: Style(?), Stendy, Cryle.

**S**umary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios?

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna...

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisieramos...

* * *

Veía a los adolescentes hablar divididos en grupos a las afueras de la secundaria South Park. Poco faltaba para que el ciclo escolar se terminara y eso quería decir una cosa: Vacaciones de verano. Dos meses completos sin deberes, solo ellos y la diversión.

Sintió el pesó de Kenny cuando los alcanzo colgándose del cuello de él y Stan.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Listos para el Instituto? Ustedes saben chicas voluptuosas. —Kenny sonrió sin una pizca de inocencia al tener esos pensamientos en su mente. Kyle bufó acostumbrado a los pensamientos del rubio.

—Kenny deja de babear…—Stan se soltó del agarre de su amigo para encontrarse con Wendy, saludándola alegre comenzando una charla animada con la chica. Dejando a Kenny y Kyle solos.

—Regresaron, pero no importa yo me conseguiré alguien para el fin de semana.

Su acompañante rodó los ojos.

Era la tercera vez en el mes que rompían y regresaba pero eso ya era normal para el equipo Stan, el hecho de la "inestable "relación entre Stan y Wendy, que no causo sorpresa alguna en sus compañeros al verlos hablar animadamente ignorando que días antes que el pelinegro sacaba su lado gótico. Y eso era porque siempre estaba hay Kyle para aguantarlo en aquel estado depresivo. No es que no le agradaba la compañía de su súper mejor amigo, es solo que le molestaba mucho el hecho de cómo Wendy trataba a su amigo como un cualquiera con el cual pasaba un rato. Casi toda la secundaria lo sabía menos el mismísimo Stan quien siempre regresaba con una sonrisa en su rostro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El pelirrojo suspiro al ver el encuentro de su mejor amigo, él se encargaría de consolarlo después y se apresuro a entrar a clase junto a Kenny, quien miraba a todos detenidamente con una sonrisa perversa en la comisura de sus labios, preguntándose quién sería su próxima víctima, viera donde viera había chicos y chicas para cumplir sus obscenos deseos. Nadie en South Park se sorprendió al saber que el rubio era bisexual, se podía ver a kilómetros. A pocos les importaba, si querías una noche de placer ahí estaba para cumplirlo. Para los demás solo era una puta más.

Pero Kenny comenzaba aburrirse de todos, todas sus relaciones eran de solo una noche. Pero no había llegado esa persona "especial" a lo que continuaba con su rutinaria vida. Y no se veía que eso llegaría pronto, con la reputación que lo seguía.

Escucharon el timbre y todos se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Kyle entró al salón de matemáticas, que era su primera clase y no puedo evitar mirar fijamente a Stan. Y de nuevo ese sentimiento lo invadió. Se regaño mentalmente, últimamente se sentía extraño con la presencia de la chica cerca de su mejor amigo, pero decidió ya no darle importancia, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que se preocupaba por su mejor amigo u otra clase de excusas ilógicas para cambiar de pensamientos. Una parte de él le decía que algo más existía.

Se encamino a su lugar, como siempre, al frente de la clase, como el buen estudiante que era. Saco su cuaderno y lápiz comenzando a jugar con este último, tratando así de despejar de su mente. Era inútil, observaba de reojo al pelinegro, mordiendo la goma de su lápiz descargando la molestia de verlos juntos.

Stan poco a poco ganaba más lugar en sus pensamientos. Aunque se negaba rotundamente a aceptar esa idea, rechazándola, porque era solo súper mejores amigos ¿verdad? No tuvo tiempo de plantearse esa pregunta con detenimiento, pues a suerte que comenzó la clase y su atención pasó al profesor.

Mientras un chico observaba con detenimiento a una chica específica quien se sentaba en una banca justo al lado de un pelinegro. Abrió su cuadernillo de notas y escribió.

_"Wendy ha regresado de nuevo con Stan, fase uno completa."_

Lo guardo en su mochila al ver que el profesor entraba a clase y comenzaba a escribir al pizarrón unas ecuaciones. Miro a su alrededor y vio a su objetivo mantuvo su vista fijamente en el pelirrojo, tenía que sacarle información y parecía que pronto descubriría algo…

Kyle miraba al frente con atención tomando apunte y mirando de reojo a Stan. Esta extraña actitud no fue pasada por alto, Kenny se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y se encargaría de averiguarlo. Desde hace días que nota una extraña actitud por parte de su judío amigo.

—K-Kenny, Kenny…. —un chico que era el más inocente del pueblo intentaba captar su atención.

— ¿Qué?—levantó la voz, pronto cayó en la cuenta de que todos le miraban.

—Señor Mcormick ¿Acaso el señor Broflovski es más interesante que mi clase?—el pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente al escuchar la burla de todos.

—Cualquier cosa es más interesante que su clase—susurro despreocupado. Los estudiantes cercanos a él rieron por su comentario ganando una mirada de enojo por parte del profesor, quien solo se limito a suspirar.

—Sólo falta 2 semanas para que las clases se acaben, no podría comportarse, no quiero mandar personas a la dirección. La directora está bastante ocupada. Así que esto es una advertencia para esos alumnos "especiales" que osan de molestar en clase, porque esta vez el castigo será hacer un examen extra al final de la semana. —miró fijamente a esas personas advirtiéndoles especialmente. Craig, Kenny, Eric, Damien y Christopher soltaron un bufido de enfado.

Parecía que las horas transcurrían lentamente a la impaciencia de los alumnos y más las primeras 4 horas (2 de matemáticas y 2 de español) que sólo escucharon timbre de salvación indicando la hora del receso, se sintieron aliviados y otros despertaban ante quedarse dormido en la mitad de las explicaciones del profesor de la última clase.

El bermejo se dirigía a la salida junto con Kenny, poniendo poca atención a lo que decía, concentrándose en seguir a Stan.

—Hola, Kyle. —le detuvo en la puerta un chico de chullo azul y pompón amarillo, hablando con su típica voz monótona.

— ¡Ah! Hola, Craig. —respondió algo distraído buscando el paradero de su mejor amigo, el cual perdió hace unos segundos.

— ¿Quieres salir este sábado?

—Lo siento, ese día estoy ocupado. En otra ocasión…—contestó antes de salir rápidamente del lugar seguido de Kenny, dejando su frase inconclusa.

Vio a Stan y Wendy entrar juntos a la cafetería tomados de la mano. Cosa que lo hizo sentirse molesto, por alguna extraña razón.

—Amigo, no has dejado de seguirlos con la mirada desde la clase de ese viejo…

—Es sólo que yo seré quien este con Stan cuando terminen. Sé que Wendy quiere pasar el rato ¿Cómo es que Stan no se da cuenta?

Kenny dedico una mirada incrédula a su amigo.

— ¿Es solo preocupación? No será otra cosa, Kylecito—dio leves golpes de burla con el codo al chico llamándolo con voz melosa. Recibiendo un golpe de parte del su amigo.— Ow! Solo decía…

El pelirrojo tomo su almuerzo, hamburguesa y papas fritas. Se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa junto a su amigo rubio. Frunció el seño molestó por la actitud del rubio, porque no podía gustarle su mejor amigo. Claro Stan tenía todo un gran físico siendo el capitán del equipo de futbol, era amable, simpático y podría tener a cualquier chica ¿Por qué dejaría todo eso por salir con un chico? No podía sentir algo más que amistad por él.

—Es solo mi mejor amigo…

—Ajá—tomo una papa frita del almuerzo de Kyle y la comió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Además yo no soy gay….

Kenny se disponía a seguir con su plática de no ser porque un chico castaño algo robusto se sentó junto a ellos. Aunque se preguntaban cómo es que seguían soportando que el hijo de puta de Cartman continuara juntándose con ellos.

— ¿Dónde está tu novio marica, judío? Apuesto que se está cogiendo a esa puta. —había escuchado y visto todo pero lo disimuló, porque no había ni un secreto que Eric Theodore Cartman no supiera.

Kyle le miró con enojo y rodó los ojos, de seguro venía a joderlos como siempre y esta vez quería tomar el almuerzo en un ambiente de paz,. Pero sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que Stan estaría con Wendy en esos momentos. Kenny notó eso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, culón?

—Soy fuertecito. Al menos no soy un pobretón que tiene que trabajar como puta. Y hago lo que se me pegue la puta gana.

—Vete a joder a otros culón. — Kyle no tenía las ganas para iniciar una pelea con su némesis.

—Tú no me dices que hacer judío de mierda.

Kyle calló al ver que Stan se sentaba junto a él con un aire distraído. Miraron al recién llegado que no paraba de suspirar, recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos viendo de lejos a su novia sentarse junto a Bebe.

— ¿Stan?—su mejor amigo se preocupo, pasó su mano frente a los ojos del azabache para comprobar que reaccionara.

Stan soltó un suspiro de enamorado, de nuevo. Y era cierto, aun después de todos esos años seguía sintiendo algo por Wendy, enmascaraba la indiferencia con la cual la chica rompía con el cayendo de nuevo en sus redes. Kyle se sintió molestó, se levantó del lugar sin importarle que había captado la atención de los alumnos a su alrededor y salió de la cafetería con pasos rápidos dejando su almuerzo intacto.

— ¿Qué carajos le pasó a Ky?—el pelinegro despertó de su trance de vivir en Wendylandia y pasó su atención en el pelirrojo que se alejaba furioso.

— ¡Já! Ese judío sí que tiene arena en la vagina.

Kenny suspiro debía de saber sobre los sentimientos de su pelirrojo amigo, pero aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo la comida que dejó ¿Qué? No todos los días puedes conseguir un manjar como ese…

Kyle se dio cuenta de lo que hizo mucho más tarde. Había huido del lugar sin dar explicación, la verdad ni siquiera él comprendió la razón, solo se sintió enojado y salió de allí. Corrió a los baños, temía presentarse en la siguiente clase, como daría la cara, no es que fuera un cobarde o algo así, pero comprendió que en realidad se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo. Se disponía a poner sus pensamientos en orden cuando unos sollozos cercanos y una voz reconocible se hicieron presentes.

—Tranquilo, algún día se dará cuenta del error de dejarte ir. Sabes la mejor solución es olvidarlo con otro…

* * *

**Vale. Estoy loca(?) Dije que subiría en unos días o la siguiente semana, pero no podía soportarlo ¿Y si me castigaban y no subía el capitulo?¡Demasiada presión¡ y es que tengo muchas ideas que ya están escritas y pues tenía que saber que piensan. Pronto entro a la escuela, que fastidio ;w;**

**Al principio tengo pensado poner Cryle(No se emocionen e_é solo experimento, pero en mi vida he leído un Cryle XD), Stendy(e_é) y otras parejas Crack(Más información en cada capitulo) ¡No se depriman! Que solo es el inicio. Quiero hacer de este fic algo que fluya con el pasó de los capítulos :3 (Si mi sentimiento de emoción no se entromete(?) XD)**

**Tenia que decirlo si no, no dormiría D: -toma su taza de café y bebe- Bien dejen review, o hay tabla(?)**

**Ah! Una cosa más aun no encuentro de que modo debería escribir si en tercera-primera persona(O algo así) o en tercera persona...**


	3. ¿Olvidar?

**Aquí**** esta el siguiente~. Lo sé soy un asco como comediante, pero es por aligerar las cosas XD A lo demás no tengo comentarios, y lo siento si no soy buena en las parejas de Cryle y Butweek no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto e_é!**

**Depués ya vendrán mas cosas e ideas XD**

**T**itulo: **Plan: Amor en aire.**

**P**arejas: Cryle, Style(?), Butweek(?)(ButtersxTweek).

**S**umary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios?

**A**dvertencias: Parejas Crack e intento de humor fallido. Frases de Vete a la Versh y un Token paranoico(?)

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_**¿Olvidar?**_

Craig se quedo de pie, soltando un bufido por el rechazo de parte de Kyle. Llevaba intentando que el pelirrojo saliera con él desde hace unos días, haciendo lo inevitable por conseguirlo, fracasando en ello. Pero ¿¡Y qué!? Solo había intentado 7 veces y 7 veces no consiguió su cita ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué se arrodillara con un ramo de flores? No, eso sería muy marica. Pero era verdad, Craig Tucker deseaba el sexy trasero de Kyle y si tenía que hacer eso, era muy posible.

Se dirigió a la cafetería a juntarse con su equipo los cuales charlaban animadamente.

Ocupo un lugar al lado del nervioso rubio que bebía un café, saboreando ese dulce néctar que increíblemente calmaba sus temblores. Se recostó con gesto aburrido y frunció levemente el seño al escuchar en su mente lo ocurrido con anterioridad en los pasillos. Cosa que no fue pasada alto por sus amigos, sabían que a Craig le gustaba Broflovski, siendo obstinado no perdía oportunidad que se le presentarse para insinuarse. Más al ser alguien déspota generalmente era ignorado por el pelirrojo.

Tweek preocupado por su mejor amigo se quedo en silencio, seguido por el resto de los presentes en la mesa.

—Te rechazo, no es así. —Craig mostro su dedo medio a Clyde, dando una aceptación con esa acción.

Y es que el hecho de que Craig fuera gay sorprendió a todo su equipo de amigos. Esto se descubrió cuando el azabache confesó sin ninguna vergüenza que el pelirrojo era tan sexy que debería coger con él. Clyde casi se atraganta con sus tacos, Tweek casi escupía el café así que solo se limito a toser mientras Token no hacía nada por ayudar a sus amigos que casi mueren ahogados y es que quedaron en un shock profundo que parecía imposible que no se traumaran o si aquel comentario en voz alta los traumaría de por vida. Todos reaccionaron de diferente manera que parece que lo dijo a propósito para matarlos, o eso dijo Tweek cuando se hubo calmado.

—Amigo deberías olvidarlo… —decía Black después de sentir un escalofrió por el recuerdo de la confesión de su líder—me parece que él tiene a alguien más…. —debía hacer entrarlo en razón de que Kyle no era alguien que estuviera a su alcance, sin embargo era algo imposible con la actitud terca del pelinegro.

—Gah! No debes rendirte, Craig! Ngh! Yo creo que podrás lograrlo. —titubeo al pronunciar aquellas palabras, no era por su tic nervioso, eran mentira, aun así sonrió. Fingir dolía, ver a la persona que amas con otra era algo que no soportaría nadie con cordura, pero para Tweek si eso hacia feliz a su Craig lo apoyaría.

El del chullo miró fijamente al tembloroso chico y se sintió una pequeña, pero a fin de cuentas, alegría de que tuviera el apoyo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Token se golpeo la frente, Tweek era tan complicado que no entendía cuando debía callar. Ahora el demonio Tucker los castigara metiéndolo en sus estúpidos planes, que al último nunca funcionan. Pero al menos Clyde no es esta vez el de las ideas.

—Bueno, es cierto, podríamos idear un gran plan juntos…—Clyde cambio a una expresión pensativa— ¡Ya sé! Plan Juntemos a Craig y Kyle en una cita o como yo lo llamaría PJCKEUC. —habló como si fuera la mejor idea de todos los tiempos.

Token se retracto y pensó seriamente en el porqué seguía estando con ellos, debería algún día cambiar de amigos. Sin embargo sabía que nunca lo haría.

—Sí, gran idea Clyde—considero en usar los planes de su amigo castaño el cual sonrió ¿Acaso Craig Tucker consideraba sus ideas?—Pero si no funciona te mataré y haré pedacitos con tu cuerpo para hacer tacos y venderlos en una esquina.

Clyde lloriqueo, a veces los comentarios sínicos de su mejor amigo le hacían sacar su lado sensible. Hasta el castaño pasaría por marica mejor que el insensible de Craig. Token suspiro tratando de consolar diciendo que solo estaba jugando, aunque la verdad también se lo decía a sí mismo. Temía por su vida no quería imaginar cómo terminarían si Tucker no consigue a Broflovski. Sacudió su cabeza por esos pensamientos tan sádicos, debería cambiarse de nombre y país, si, desde ahora es Tobias Pérez Sánchez y es de nacionalidad mexicana. Trabajara como limpiador de vidrios de carros, vende chicles en las esquinas o como ingeniero en optimización de espacios de uso automovilístico y experto en la manipulación de dispositivos de material textil. Eso le hacía considerar el también dejar que Tweek lo influyera. Y es que su mejor amigo podría ser un cabrón e hijo de puta que encabezaba de los primeros en la lista solo detrás de Eric Cartman. Escuchó de un chico que se burló llamándolo 'marica' según rumores se cambio de casa y nombre, pero otros dicen que se fue el más allá para no volver.

El pelinegro seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, por dentro reía era tan divertido ver a Donovan en ese estado.

Tweek sonrío nostálgico, había cosas que no cambiaban y he ahí la razón por la cual ocultaba sus sentimientos. Temía que si se declaraba Craig se reiría tanto que el mundo explotaría. Así que por su seguridad y la del mundo no debía confesarse. Eso no lo exentaba de la tristeza que sentía, pero la felicidad de Tucker valía.

Pronto recordó lo que había prometido hablar con Leopold, se levantó excusándose de que los vería después. Apenas salió de la cafetería se encontró con él.

—Hola, Tweek

— ¡Gah! H-Hola Butters…—a decir verdad no encontraba las palabras para explicarse.

— ¿Qué pasó con—inmediatamente fue callado por el rubio.

—Aquí no hablemos, podría haber grabadoras del gobierno y usarían información personal en mi contra.

Butters quedó confundido ante el repentino acto de su amigo pero decidió seguirlo. Entraron en los baños dándose cuenta que tenían la privacidad suficiente para hablar con calma.

—No puedo hacerlo—confesó el rubio tembloroso evitando que su voz se quebrara. Quería evitarse el llanto, más los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. No quería perder a Craig. Era egoísta quererlo para él solo lo sabía, sin embargo preferiría mil veces estar a su lado que perderlo para siempre. Y no era la mismo que verlo cada día sonriendo, aunque fuera para alguien más que lo odiará. Y es que el amor era tan complicado.

Su amigo lo miro con dulzura y tristeza a la vez, no podía seguir viéndolo destrozado por toda esa confusión. Comprendió un consejo que había escuchado, llamo al rubio amante del café y este lo miró fijamente esperando a que hablara, seguro le diría que era un cobarde terminarían su amistad y entonces se quedaría solo de por vida.

—Tranquilo, algún día se dará cuenta del error de dejarte ir. Sabes la mejor solución es olvidarlo con otro… —Recibió una expresión de total confusión y sonrió—Además dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

— ¡Gah! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Craig es un pendejo!— se limpio la única lagrima que había derramado, mentía nunca pensaría eso de el azabache, pero haría el intento de olvidarle por él y Butters.

Leopold se sintió mejor al ver que su amigo se recuperaba. Apreciaba su amistad que no dejaría que un idiota lo lastimara. Protegería a Tweek de ese descorazonado sin alma de Tucker. Porque aunque seguía teniendo una actitud inocente e infantil, era maduro, responsable y un toque rebelde por parte de sus estrictos padres.

Kyle solo había escuchado lo suficiente, se sorprendió de que Leopold diera esos tipos de consejos. No se quedó lo suficiente para saber de quien hablaba Tweek.

Aquella idea no sonaba tan mal, podía seguir junto a Stan como su súper mejor amigo, sin confesarle sus sentimientos. Sólo debía conseguir a alguien para olvidarlo, moralmente sabía que estaba incorrecto, sin embargo no fue suficiente para negarse a hacerlo. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Quién saldría con él?

Era pelirrojo, judío y de Jersey, pero no se dejaría influenciar por los estereotipos de Cartman. Una parte de él dudaba de aquel extraño consejo pero el solo pensar que Stan se alejaría. No. Si podía evitarlo lo haría.

— ¡Hey! Amigo ¿Por qué te fuiste así?—por un momento se asustó por la repentina aparición creyendo que sería Stan, pero se relajo al saber que era Kenny. En realidad no quería explicar nada y evitar el tema era la mejor opción para él, pero sabía que la insistencia de Kenny no se iría fácilmente.

—Nada—respondió cortante esperando que el rubio no quisiera indagar más en sus planes.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que saliste de la cafetería hecho una fiera?—las mejillas de Kyle obtuvieron un color rojizo.

La verdad el inmortal consideraba a Kyle de sus mejores amigos, como a Cartman, solo que nunca diría eso del castaño. Así que le preocupaba su extraña actitud. Desde la mañana estaba así y no se detendría hasta conseguir respuestas. Y creía haber descubierto algo.

—No te interesa.

Kenny estaba a punto de de hablar pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Cartman, parecía que el castaño lo hacía a propósito, jalándolo del brazo lo alejo del pelirrojo quien seguía haciendo el trabajo pero tenía un aire distraído. Bufó molesto. Ya se las pagaría ese saco de grasa. Que de gordo ya no tenía casi nada solo era fornido, hartó de las burlas se decidió por hacer ejercicio logrando buenos resultados.

— ¿Qué quieres culo gordo?—estaba muy enojado y no quería hablar con él en esos momentos.

—Que no estoy gordo, pobre—el castaño hizo su berrinche—Pero ¿Te agradaría ir a una fiesta este viernes?

La expresión enojada de Kenny se suavizo por una de Confusión. Solo un idiota creería que Eric hacia una fiesta como buen amigo.

— ¿Qué estas planeando?—hablo sin rodeos el de anorak naranja. Eric sonrió, el rubio era más perspicaz de lo que pensaba, sin embargo era útil.

La clase química era todo un desastre los alumnos hacían lo que querían unos platicaban, otros molestaban y solo unos pocos(los típicos) hacían el trabajo que la Profesora dejó antes de salir a unos asuntos.

Todo el resto del tiempo hasta el final del día escolar el pelirrojo se la pasó callado, hundido en sus pensamientos. Preguntándose si era correcto estar con alguien más, pero no perdía nada con darle una oportunidad a alguien ¿O sí? Además solo serían una salida. Después podía elegir si salir con esa persona o confesarse y ser rechazado. Que la segunda era su mayor preocupación.

Las clases pasaban y Kenny no tenía ninguna oportunidad, siempre había algo que evitaba. Se resignó en la última clase. Iría directamente a la casa de Kyle esa misma tarde.

Kyle suspiro cansado. La suerte que tenía de no compartir las 2 últimas clases con Stan hacía más fácil pensar en su decisión. Después de que le mintió al pelinegro diciendo que olvido su cuaderno con notas importantes. Le dolía no decir la verdad pero todo era mejor así.

Stan no estaba seguro pero a punto de volver a preguntar Wendy llegó preguntando si podían salir esa tarde a lo que acepto, nervioso salió corriendo a los baños. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

No estuvo mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos puesto que chocó con un chico. Se disculpo con el desconocido, para luego encontrarse con unos ojos azules como los de Stan pero más oscuros y cabello de igual color oculto bajo un chullo azul. Ese tipo era similar a su mejor amigo que casi sentía que era él, pronto se dio cuenta de que era Craig. La verdad lo único que los diferenciaba era que Stan era amigable y Craig un cabrón.

— ¿Estás bien?—su monótona mirada recorrió por completo al pelirrojo buscando alguna herida. O se mataría por haberlo lastimado.

Hasta ahora Kyle recordó que Craig lo había invitado salir.

—Claro que voy—respondió dejando confundido al azabache. Sus amigos se despidieron dejándolo a solas. Craig maldijo no estaba listo aún para esa repentina respuesta.

— ¿Qué?—quiso asegurarse que había escuchado bien.

— ¿Quieres ir hoy a los videojuegos?—sonrió Kyle esperando que aceptará, lo que era muy posible.

—Claro no hay problema…—Craig lo miró con duda por un segundo pero luego desvió la mirada con un leve carmín en su rostro, después de muchos intentos lo logró. Consiguió una cita con Kyle Broflovski, o algo parecido. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro.

* * *

**¿Y Bien? ¿Review? Aunque sea tomatazos, haré PASTA~(?) **

**Recuerda un Review me hace feliz, aun así me odie(?) Pero si no te gusta no me leas XD**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	4. Decisiones y Confusiones

**Lo iba a subir ayer lo juro. Pero cosas parecieron y no pude. Así que ya lo traje~**

**T**itulo: **Plan: Amor en aire.**

**P**arejas: Cryle, Style, K2.

**S**umary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios?

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_**Decisiones y Confusiones**_

Stan tenía un presentimiento desde que se había despertado ese día algo pasaría (malo o bueno), no era muy supersticioso sobre eso solo le incomodaba. Todo estaba bien, estuvo con su novia, aguanto las aburridas clases. Había salido al receso junto a Wendy. Si todo salía bien. Había olvidado aquella ruptura que lo dejo en estado depresivo por 2 semanas en solo 3 días de empezar a volver a salir con la pelinegra.

Un día común y corriente en la vida de Stan Marsh. Hasta ahora que despertó de su mundo y miro a su súper mejor amigo salir a toda prisa de la cafetería, preguntándose qué mierda había pasado. Miro a sus amigos buscando una explicación como siempre Cartman solo lanzo unos insultos y devoro su desayuno, Kenny solo se encorvo de hombros y comió la comida que había dejado el pelirrojo.

Se dispuso a buscarlo salió siguiéndolo pero perdió su pista en los pasillos. Continuo su búsqueda en el salón en donde les tocaba la siguiente clase, en el patio pero en ningún lugar lo encontró. Pensó en entrar a revisar los baños, pero se escuchaba una plática privada que no entendió bien y se fue. No pasaron unos minutos y sonó el timbre. Sabía que Kyle nunca faltaba clase así que se lo encontraría en química. Estaba a punto de entrara al salón y vio desde el umbral de la puerta a su amigo. La clase ya había comenzado pero la maestra salió dejando solo un trabajo a los alumnos.

—Señor Marsh ¿Podría llevar estos papeles a la secretaria y luego a la dirección? Mmmkay'?

Recibió una pila de papeles del profesor y asintió sonriendo algo nervioso. Se encamino a la dirección y frunció el seño estaba molesto por ese encargo. Solo debía llevarlo y regresar rápido ¿cierto?

Movía el pie a un ritmo impaciente ahora debía esperar a que fueran firmados y llevarlos de nuevo a otra área de la escuela. Miraba el reloj cada 5 segundos esperando que alcanzara a llegar a esa clase. A sus ideas la secretearía sellaba lentamente los papeles a propósito. Por fin la se digno a terminar de sellar la última hoja, tomó los papeles y salió a dejarlo en su destino final, la dirección que se encontraba cruzando el patio.

Suspiro había terminado con el pedido. Miro la hora en su celular solo faltaban 15 minutos para que la clase acabara si ningún inconveniente aparecía de repente podría a alcanzar a su mejor amigo porque las siguientes 2 ultimas clases él se iría a Informática mientras Kyle iba a Artes. Aun se repreguntaba porque no compartía la clase, aunque eran las únicas dos horas que no estaban juntos.

Entro en el alborotado salón todos hacían lo que querían unos gritaban otros charlaban tranquilamente y uno que otro molestaba a los demás. Se acerco a Kyle quien escribía concentrado el resumen que pidió la maestra.

—Hola, Ky—sonrió y el pelirrojo se sobresalto.

—H-Hola Stan—buscaba discretamente con la mirada a Kenny para poder usarlo como excusa y así evitar el tema.

— ¿Qué pasó en la cafetería?—se sentó en la banca de al lado juntándola con la de Kyle.

Mierda, justamente en ese momento Kenny estaba ocupado con Cartman parecía que no podría escapar de esta.

—Es que olvide mi cuaderno y salí corriendo por el—fingió una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca nerviosa. Esperaba que Stan le creyera pero al ver que preguntaría de nuevo se puso nervioso. Pero su salvación acudió en ese momento, Wendy Testaburger.

—Stan—llamo su atención— ¿Podemos hablar?—la chica hizo una seña y se alejo del pelirrojo para hablar con su novio. — ¿Quieres salir hoy en la tarde?

Stan estaba algo distraído su amigo claramente no le había dicho la verdad. Se dio cuenta de la pregunta de su novia y solo asintió distraído. Wendy no notó nada fuera de lo normal y volvió con su amiga rubia Bebe. Se giro a volver a iniciar una plática con el pelirrojo. Éste le miraba fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas. Stan no soporto y salió corriendo del lugar a los baños.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que los nervios lo dominaban y hacían regresar su desayuno. Se recargo en los lavabos una vez que se hubo calmado. Tal vez se estaba enfermo aun así iría a donde haya dicho Wendy. Justo salió de los baños y sonó el timbre de cambio de clase había perdido su oportunidad. Molesto chasqueo la lengua y soltó uno que otra maldición. Le preguntaría a la salida sin falta.

Las dos hora de clase pasaron lentamente y Stan no se dejaba engañar tan fácil su amigo le ocultaba algo y lo descubriría. La señal esperada apareció y tomo sus cosas con rapidez juntándose a la aglomeración de alumnos que luchaba por escapar del instituto. Caminaba por los pasillos pero alguien le detuvo tomando su hombro, se giro a ver al causante. Craig tomo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, no le importaba si aún seguía en la escuela el ya estaba fumando, y le miro con su rostro sin expresión.

—Hay entrenamiento. —soltó directamente y volvió a poner su vicio en su boca y dando una calada guardó una mano en bolsillo y siguió caminando acompañado de Clyde y Token.

Stan rodó los ojos acostumbrado a la indiferente actitud del otro pelinegro.

¿Entrenar? ¿Justo ahora? En serio sentía que el destino le odiaba. Solo estaba preocupado por su amigo y quería saber la razón, pero todos parecían querer evitar que eso ocurriera. Nunca había sentido que ese entrenamiento fuera el más largo, de hecho duro lo mismo que los demás, pero su impaciencia le engañaba alargando el tiempo.

Se puso su gorro y tomo su mochila saliendo de las regaderas. El sonido de su celular le sorprendió, era un mensaje. Tomo el aparato entre sus manos pidiendo por que fuera un mensaje de Kyle. Solo era Wendy preguntando dónde estaba, el simplemente respondió y aviso que estaba en camino. Suspiro, ese día era largo. De nuevo la sensación de un extraño presentimiento acudió a él, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Wendy se levanto de la banca y alzo la mano para llamar a Stan, éste la vio y acudió a su encuentro. La chica le saludo con un beso corto para luego apegarse a su brazo.

— ¿Qué te parece ir por unos helados?—sonrió y su novio asintió. Caminaron con un silencio algo incomodo, bueno así lo sentían. Al fin Wendy notaba el distanciamiento de Stan, lo veía distraído como en otro mundo. —¿Pasa algo?

Se detuvo preocupada, el azabache le miro y negó con una sonrisa extraña. Wendy levanto una ceja curiosa, pero no quiso hablar más del tema, suspiro.

—Iré por las nieves.

El pelinegro tomo asiento en la banca a sus espaladas para sumirse en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Kyle le ocultaba algo? ¿No eran los súper mejores amigos? Levanto la vista al arcade, tal vez podría convencer a Wendy de jugar unos juegos para calmarse y luego…

Abrió los ojos, atónito. Kyle jugaba Guitar Hero no tenía nada de malo solo el hecho de que ESTABA CON CRAIG. Stan no podía creerlo, era eso lo había reemplazado por ese amargo sin corazón. El pelirrojo le daba consejos de cómo jugar puesto que su compañero de juego no era muy bueno.

Sintió un enojo invadirlo completamente, presiono sus puños fuerte y se levanto directo a reclamarle. No iba a permitir que eso continuara. Fue evitado cuando su novia pareció con un par de helados.

— ¿Stan? ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto extrañada de ver a su novio tan molesto. Presionada los dientes con un odio.

— ¡Que se cree ese idiota para estar con mi Kyle!

Wendy casi soltaba las nieves y es que ese comentario la había sorprendido de sobremanera ¿Acaso había oído lo correcto? ¿O solo fueron imaginaciones suyas?

—Dije de mi SÚPER MEJOR AMIGO KYLE— Stan se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y trato de corregirlo. Siendo inútil la pelinegra se había quedado callada y bajo la mirada.

El alboroto fue suficiente para que Kyle y Craig se dieran cuenta de la cita del par de azabaches.

— ¿Stan?—Kyle se acerco a su amigo preocupado pareciera que el chico había visto un fantasma. Tenía su mirada perdida en el vacio mientras en su mente se repetía "Mi Kyle" en letras mayúsculas.

Pero no respondió en lugar de eso cubrió su boca y salió corriendo sin importarle la mirada de los clientes con los que chocaba o el hecho de que abandonara a su novia en una cita.

Kyle miraba confuso la escena que se había armado mientras Craig solo observaba el espectáculo, maldito hippie arruino su cita con el pelirrojo. La chica solo entrego bruscamente los helados a los chicos y salió furiosa por el lado contrario en el que se fue su novio.

Kenny caminaba por las calles de South Park a la casa de los Broflovski, estaba decidido a no irse hasta sacarle toda la información a Kyle. Toco a la puerta prefiriendo que él lo recibiera directamente para que no le pudiera evitar. Mala suerte Sheila Broflovski abrió la puerta observando al chico que no le daba buena espina sobre todo por los rumores que corrían en el pueblo acerca de él.

—Buenas tardes, señora Broflosvki ¿Está Kyle en casa?—sinceramente Kenny era muy educado si se lo proponía. Miro discretamente adentro de la casa por una pista de su amigo.

—No, salió…—contesto simplemente.

Kenny estaba a punto de despedirse e irse.

—Ya regrese. —se sorprendió de ver a Kenny a fuera de su puerta y frunció levemente el seño. Ya sabía a qué se debía la visita inesperada.

—Hola Kyle—saludo el rubio.

Kyle entro en la casa y aviso a su madre que estaría en su habitación. Ella se resigno y dejo que subieran prometiéndoles unos bocadillos.

Kenny se sentó en el piso observando a su amigo acostarse en la cama boca arriba cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo y lanzar un suspiro.

— ¿Me vas a contar todo?

—Es una larga historia—respondió sin moverse.

—Tengo todo el tiempo y tu o sabes.

— ¿No tienes citas para el fin de semana?

—No, las cancele.

—Está bien. Pero será secreto y no redirás a nadie.

Honestamente Kenny podía ser de todo un promiscuo pervertido pero jamás abandonaba a sus amigos. Kyle se sentó a la orilla de la cama estando a punto de hablar Ike, su hermano de 11 años, entro con una bandeja de galletas y jugo la dejo a un lado del rubio no sin antes responder un "Son de mamá" y salir cerrando la puerta.

Ignoraron la intromisión y Kyle le conto todo a Kenny. Desde sus confusiones hasta lo que paso en el centro comercial. Él escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía respondiendo de vez en cuando un monosílabo, evitando interrumpir a menos que fuese necesario. Al terminar Kyle se sentó en el piso recargándose en la cama y agarró una galleta para luego comerla.

—Yo sabía algo de eso venir. Pero ¿Por qué abandonaría a Wendy en el centro comercial?—habló seriamente y el pelirrojo se encorvo de hombros el tampoco tenía idea. — ¿Fuiste a una cita con Craig?—Kyle enrojeció levemente.—Quien diría que mi pequeño pelirrojo seria gay…

—No fue una cita—respondió avergonzado—Solo salimos a jugar videojuegos y comimos unos helado—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Y no soy homosexual.

—Lo eres por Stan ¿no?

Kyle bajo la mirada y Kenny comprendió lo abrazo fraternalmente.

—Calma, Kyle. Todo está bien…

—No es cierto Kenny—su voz se quebró presiono con sus puños la parka naranja—No puede estar pasando, dime que no es verdad. Si lo hago sufriré, lo sé. Stan me rechazara y dejaremos de ser amigos. Mejor lo olvido con otro…

—Pero no creo que Craig deba ser ese otro. Si, él es gay. Pero si tú sientes nada por él, no podrías estar con él…—Kenny al fin entendió porque había salido con Craig. No le parecía buena idea el de usar a otros. —Será peor, sufrirás por dentro poco a poco…—él lo intento y fue en vano, solo una persona podía estar a su lado.

Kyle se alejo despacio de su amigo para mirar a esos ojos celestes en un deje de tristeza. Y luego verlo sonreír dándole ánimos. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y devolvió el gesto. A veces hablar con Kenny era lo mejor.

Sin comprender la razón sus rostros se acercaron lentamente recordándoles a quienes aman. Y unieron sus labios en un beso. Kenny sentía los labios más suaves besándolo. Y cada vez ese contacto se profundizaba más. Kyle rodeo el cuello del rubio y él abrazo su cintura. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron.

Kenny se levanto.

—No te deprimas Kyle. Ya llegara a quien amas, yo lo sé. —sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Kyle toco sus labios ¿Así se sentía besar a un chico? ¿Los besos de Stan serian mejores? Se regaño mentalmente. Lo iba a olvidar todo lo que había pasado sus sentimientos, el beso y dolor que oprimía su corazón.

* * *

**Asjaksjkajs Ya hay Style, o algo parecido. Tenia que haber K2 me encanta esa pareja~**

**Deja review ó -saca torreta- Gah! Morirás(?)**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	5. Verdades

**¡GAH! Lamento la demore, he estado ocupada con la escuela y cosas ¡Es demasiada presion! Pero gracias a sus Reviews continuo esta historia, no la abandonare~**

**Es una revoltura de emociones(?) Ya ven, a mi me gusta hacer parejas Crakc y luego ya que salgan mis favoritas XD**

**Agradecimientos a giacaman, nEpEtA-lOvE y Usagi Mitzui por sus Reviews~(Tambien a los Guest :D)**

**T**itulo: **Plan: Amor en aire.**

**P**arejas: Cryle, Style, Candy, Bunny. Insinuaciones de Creek, Bendy y Tyde.

**S**umary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios?

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

**_Verdades_**

Como siempre el barullo en espera del maestro de escuchaba en el aula. Un chico de chullo azul se encontraba sentado en una banca casi hasta el final de las filas escuchando música con sus auriculares.

—Muchas gracias, Craig. —hablo irónico Token.

El pelinegro pauso su lista de reproducción para mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Dónde carajos estabas?—llego su amigo Clyde.

—Con Kyle en una cita. —respondió directo.

—Genial, nosotros te ayudamos a, espera ¿Qué?—se detuvo sorprendido por lo que su líder dijo— ¿Estabas con Broflovski todo el día de ayer mientras yo y Clyde quedamos encerrados en el armario hasta que un conserje llego y nos ayudo a salir?—simplemente no lo creía lo que había escuchado, bueno la verdad si, era Craig Tucker después de todo.

— ¿Qué paso con mi plan de unirlos y que quedaran "accidentalmente" atrapados en el armario y tuvieran una cita?—Clyde hizo unas comillas en accidental.

—Supongo que cambios de planes.

Token se palmeo la frente.

— ¡¿No pudiste habernos avisado?!—exclamo molesto.

Craig se encorvo de hombros. Sus amigos suspiraron.

— ¿Y Tweek?—pregunto el pelinegro al no ver la presencia temblorosa de su mejor amigo.

—Llegara después, tenía unos asuntos.

—Oh—fue lo único que pronuncio Craig, un hábito que consiguió de su padre.

—Oigan ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?—pregunto Token mirando en dirección del equipo Stan que estaba separado Cartman en una esquina superior, Kenny una banca antes que Kyle y Stan separado a la otra esquina.

Un ambiente tenso se sentía entre los estudiantes Stan y Kyle que era por un muro creado entre los dos. No se hablaban, no se veían ni se dirigían la palabra estaban distantes que sorprendió a mas de uno. Al parecer algo había pasado, una pelea quizá. Nuevos rumores comenzaban a ser esparcidos por los planteles del instituto.

La atención sobre la pareja marica de mejores amigos paso a Wendy quien entro con un aura de enojo y lanzo su mochila a la primera banca que vio lanzando un suspiro y girándose para hablar con su mejor amiga Bebe.

—No lo sé—atino a decir Craig quien se puso de nuevo los audífonos sin importarle que el profesor entraba. —Creo es bueno…

Kenny comprendía perfectamente a aquellos dos. Eran tan obvios simplemente el rubio se preguntaba cómo es que aun no habían cogido. Él no era bueno en temas de amor, si no él es el ejemplo en carne viva. Por mas intentos de coqueteo en la mañana la aura inocente de Leopold complicaba de sobre manera el rubio pervertido y se sumaba el hecho de que estuviera casi todo el tiempo con ese fenómeno adicto al café (aunque esa mañana no parecia estar presente y eso le alegraba), si estaba celoso ¿Porque él no podía ser el único con la atención del pequeño Butters? Estaba casi seguro de que ese rubio paranoico sentía algo más por Craig. Kenny podía ver los sentimientos de los demás, los leía como libros abiertos pero conocer la tierna aura de su rubiecito era difícil por esas frases y actuaciones inocentes que lo hacían perderse en él completamente. Si solo pudiera hacer con él todas las cosas que salían de su imaginación.

Si se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos la tarde en que se dirigía a la casa de Kyle.

_Kenny caminaba por las calles de South Park directo para hablar con Kyle sobre los incidentes de últimamente, cuando una naranja rodo a hasta su pie, miro al fruto fijamente por unos segundos como si fuera lo más interesante. Al reaccionar se agacho a recogerla._

_—G-Gracias, Kenny—se acerco un pequeño rubio._

_— ¿Es tuya, Butters?—el mencionado asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas agarrando la naranja y depositándola en la bolsa de mandado. El inmortal vio lo difícil que era para el chico cargar con todas esas bolsas._

_—Te ayudare—se ofreció y tomo varios manados._

_—Muchas G-Gracias. Debo llevarlas a casa, o me castigaran—hablo tímidamente al saber que el chico le ayudaría._

_Ambos caminaron juntos a la casa del menor. Caminaban a una distancia prudente Kenny más adelantado por unos pasos volteando a ver de reojo al chico de sonrosadas mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan adorable escena a sus ojos. Unas cuadras más y llegaron a su destino._

_—No creo haberlo hecho solo, Kenny. ¿Quieres a-algo en agradecimiento?—froto sus nudillos nervioso._

_—Un beso tuyo sería perfecto—coqueteo el rubio esperando poner más nervioso al chico pero él solo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y se acerco depositando sus labios en un casto beso de mejilla para luego entrar a la casa con los encargos dejando a Kenny solo y atónito._

Desde aquel momento simplemente no pudo dejar de pensar en él toda la noche. El beso con Kyle tal vez cambiaria algo en sus pensamientos, sin embargo no fue lo mismo. Besaba bien, pero no era suficiente si no eran esos suaves labios de Leopold.

Ahora que lo pensaba Leopold no era como los demás, era diferente, tierno y puro. Suspiro enamorado… ¿ENAMORADO? ¿DE BUTTERS? Lo supo después de ver aquella actitud desconocida en el chico, normalmente era él quien besaba, coqueteaba y si era reciproco muchas veces terminaba con sexo. Pero esta vez no era algo así. Por supuesto que deseaba hacerlo con Butters era muy adorable y violarle para eso y que tuviera su…

Sacudió su mente imaginariamente ahora no era momento de eso, estaba algo confundido ¿Qué eran todas esas emociones que nacían en él?

Alguien con quien tener una relación seria ¿Sería ese alguien Butters? Acaso aquel suceso cambio la forma de ver su corazón. Solo que si lo pensaba bien él estaba mucho tiempo con Tweek y un enojo, celos tal vez, sentía en su interior al recordar lo apegados que eran.

…

El salón de clase sin verlo era un mar de emocione y sentimientos mezclados en cada persona. Y se agregaba el hecho de que Wendy estaba molesta por razones que desconocían los demás. Y se sabía porque la chica no paraba de pelear con Eric Cartman siempre él comenzaba a joder pero esta vez por cualquier cosa la azabache descarga su furia a través de hirientes palabras que eran correspondidas por el castaño como un juego.

Estando a punto de ser enviada con el consejero Wendy se calmo un poco y solo miraba con un seño fruncido y su amiga Bebe le acompañaba, no creía lo que le había contado, lo entendía pero no la razón de que eso le hiciera encabronar, debía ser algo mas como tristeza o decepción al saber que su novio era gay y por su mejor amigo.

A ella no podía pasarle eso y menos ahora que todo parecía ir bien. Todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes pero ese pelirrojo de Jersey lo había arruinado lo que con tiempo planeo. Y es que estaba decidida, porque no había nada que Wendy Testaburger no conseguiría, se había convertido en una lucha por obtener lo que quería. Y es que recientemente descubrió esos asquerosos sentimientos que no la dejaban tranquila día y noche pensando en él. Al principio no creyó nada y pero después de reflexionarlo por unos días llego a esa odiosa conclusión.

Amaba a Eric Cartman.

Y era un amor profundo aunque le costaba aceptar ese sentimiento por un chico tan antisemita, racista e hijo de puta como Cartman. Había tomado la decisión de satisfacer a su corazón, porque ya no sentía nada por Stan solo podría pasar el rato como su amiga.

Tal vez podía Stan ayudarle a darle celos al fuertecito. Sin embargo ahora que sabía que era imposible por la orientación de su novio, porque aun no terminaban, simplemente no habían hablado desde el día anterior. Bufó molestaba ganando la atención de su amiga a quien le conto

—Sé que Eric no es alguien fácil de conquistar, pero no deberías usar a Stan para eso…

—No sé qué hacer, Bebe—confeso su amiga.

Se quedaron al final de la clase cuando todos salieron al receso para hablar más cómodamente.

—Puedes usar tus encantos, eres linda, inteligente y bonita. Seguro conseguirías a cualquier chico.

—Menos a él—hizo una mueca de tristeza.

La rubia le miro con duda para después reaccionar como si tuviera una gran idea.

—Tienes mi ayuda y apoyo para conquistar a ese chico. —lanzo un guiño. Sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga, era algo diferente a lo que esperaba. ¿Y si esta era la oportunidad?

—Gracias, amiga—agradeció la pelinegra tomando sus manos.

—Wendy, yo…— ella le miro curiosa pero decidió quedarse callada. —Nada, vamos a por él. —se levanto triunfante tomando la mano de su amiga y salió del salón.

…

En este momento Tweek tenía mucha presión, bebió con rapidez del termo de café en sus manos, se daría el valor para hablar con Craig sobre como juntarlo con Broflovski ya después él buscaría con quien olvidarlo, seguiría el consejo de su amigo Leopold. Cuando en su camino a la cafetería choco con alguien.

— ¡Gah! No me l-lastimes—se cubrió en modo protector contra quien allá tropezado.

—Calma, Tweek no te hare daño. —tendió su mano y le ayudo a levantarse. Pip sonrió y saludo.

— ¡Ack! ¿Q-Que haces a-aquí?—hablo nervioso con su tic del ojo.

—Damien está ocupado—hizo una sonrisa nostálgica y se recupero. — ¿Y cómo va todo con Craig?—pregunto interesado, seguramente todo iba bien. Tweek se quedo en silencio y agacho la cabeza, recordó las palabras de Buttters y como pudo puso su mejor expresión (difícil con sus temblores y tics)

—T-Todo bien, es mi mejor amigo ¿no?

Pip borro la sonrisa y miro a su amigo, en realidad no lo esperaba ¿Lo había rechazado?

— ¿Qué paso?—esta vez estaba preocupado por lo que había ocurrido lo tomo del brazo y se sentaron en una banca del patio. Tweek inhalo aire fresco para relajarse y bebió más de su café.

—L-Le olvidare—hablo fingidamente animado como si no le importara. —Alguien más llegara. — Pip lo tomo de los brazos para que lo volteara a ver y mirándolo seriamente.

—No te rindas.

—P-Pero K-Kyle…

—Solo por eso ya no eres capaz de pelear por él. —interrumpió a su amigo alzando un poco la voz cosa que asusto al rubio que solo soltó un ¡Gah! Como respuesta —Escúchame. No sabes lo que una persona siente hasta que lo preguntas directamente. Vamos tu puedes. —sonrió dando ánimos a Tweek quien correspondió a su consejo. —Bueno, me tengo que ir, la siguiente clase el profesor llega temprano. —se despidió y se fue del lugar.

Tweek estaba más confundido que antes y eso era ¡Demasiada presión!

— ¡Oh Jesucristo! ¡¿Q-Que haré?!—exclamó jalando los botones de su no bien abrochada camisa descargando sus nervios. —El a-amor es –c-complicado —confeso.

…

* * *

**¿Y bien? Si Wendy es una perra(?) Ok no ._. Solo la quise poner malvada XD Habrá Creek si o si *-***

**No se si suba los capítulos el lunes y cuanto tarde con tantas cosas que tengo.**

**P.D: Perdonen mis errores de dedo, a veces no tengo tiempo de corregir pero siempre lo leo mas de 2 veces :3**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	6. Encerrados

**Moi, Moi!~ Reportandome! Lamento la demora estoy algo ocupada TwT**

**Bueno se me olvido poner el día en que ocurrían las cosas pero ya lo edite para que no se confundan. Siento que sea un capitulo corto~ Y algo cursi(?) o intento de eso, pero lo mejor vendrá el día siguiente, es decir(creo) el siguiente capitulo *-* Será largo, lo intentare hacer largo~**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque no los responda por falta de tiempo los leo y me dan ánimos para cntinuar escribiendo :33**

**Les recuerdo que los chicos tienen como 15 años, casi 16. Están en 3° de secundaria y ya van a salir.**

**T**itulo: **Plan: Amor en aire.**

**P**arejas: Tyde, insinuaciones de Cryle.

**S**umary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios?

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

**_Encerrados_**

**Lunes, Secundaria South Park.**

Token esperaba impaciente a la llegada de Craig, sólo él faltaba para que se completara el plan. Si él y su estúpida debilidad ante Clyde no resistieron el ayudar al castaño.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver al chico peleando con mechón rebelde que no seguía las órdenes del chico de acomodarse con su cabello cosa que lo hacía ver adorable.

Además ¿Qué podría pasar? Únicamente encerraban a Broflovski y a Tucker en el armario y listo, sencilla idea, parecía ser la única coherente del amante de los tacos.

Movió su pie mirando a los lados esperando iniciar su actuación, sería discreto y salvaría su pellejo y de paso el de Clyde. Claro, si funcionaba su plan.

Sonó el timbre de salida, ambos se habían saltado la última clase, parte del plan, he ido cerca del armario de escobas. Clyde dio un saltito de alegría ansioso por poner en marcha sus ideas, que "casi nunca" fallaban. Sin embargo ambos no contaban con los demás estudiantes que parecía una jauría por escapar de esa tortuosa cárcel para adolescentes.

Todos salían disparados de los salones corriendo a la concurrida salida llena de empujones, rasguños y golpes. En un intento por proteger a Clyde, Token lo jalo del brazo abrazándolo casi protectoramente y entro con rapidez al único lugar seguro que encontró en solo unos segundos, el armario.

Se escucharon los pasos alejarse con forme pasaron los segundos, ambos respiraban agitadamente después del susto de casi morir aplastados.

—…Gracias…—habló Clyde controlando su voz pausada a causa de la falta de aire.

—No es… nada—apoyo su mano en el hombro del castaño tomando una bocanada de aire. —Sólo terminemos con esto. —Sonrió dirigiéndose a la perilla de la puerta.

CLICK.

Se escuchó. Un problema había surgido, sabía que los planes de Clyde nunca funcionaba pero no sabía porque los aun los seguía al pie de la letra.

No podía ser mejor que quedarse encerrados, solos, juntos y con un Craig furioso y listo para matar a alguien.

—Clyde, dime que tomaste las llaves

Clyde sonrió y metió su mano en el bolsillo. Nada. En los demás, hasta en su chaqueta pero solo tenía unos dulces, algo de dinero y unos papelitos que eran basura.

El nombrado vacilo y rio levemente nervioso rascando su nunca.

—Hehehe… Se me cayeron cuando nos metimos…—confeso algo avergonzado.

Token suspiro algo molesto.

—Vale, no pasa nada, pronto Craig nos buscara y se dará cuenta de que desaparecimos. —razono a lo que Clyde asintió.

No durarían mucho ahí….

Largos minutos pasaban parecían llevar más de 2 horas encerrados y el aburrimiento comenzaba a dominarlos. Clyde intentaba distraerse jugando con una escoba a patear un bote vacio mientras Token descansaba medio dormido en una esquina. En seguida Clyde se levanto de golpe asustando a su compañero.

— ¡El celular! —exclamo como si fuera su gran salvación y claro que lo era no soportarían más horas ahí.

Token y Clyde cambiaron sus aburridas por unas expresiones de completa felicidad. Seguro que con eso escaparían de la cámara de tortura que se habían impuesto.

Token no se había sentido más aliviado en esos momentos animadamente busco entre cada bolsillo de sus pantalones y chaqueta un bulto tecnológico hizo que su felicidad se desbordara. Saco el teléfono tomándolo entre sus manos como un precioso objeto de valor.

— ¡BIEN!—festejo Clyde al ver el artefacto de su amigo. Token sonrió aliviado ambos compartían el sentimiento de escapar de ese lugar.

Sin embargo su suerte no duró mucho. No podía pasarles eso ¿En serio la vida los odiaba tanto? Todo se desvaneció tan rápido.

— ¡CARAJO!—grito desesperado Token que inútilmente encendía su celular, sabiendo que no lo lograría. La batería había muerto al igual que la esperanza de salir.

Clyde se tomo la cabeza controlando sus emociones de frustración, sus piernas no soportaron más y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se sentía asustado, inútil y estúpido por ese momento ahora había condenado no solo a su mejor amigo si no que a él a morir solos en un armario de escobas o en manos del demonio Tucker.

Aquel sentimiento de soledad le invadió, y su madre no se encontraba ayudarle. Cohibido se abrazo a si mismo, sabiendo que había arruinado todo.

Pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándolo en un sentimiento protector.

—Tranquilo, saldremos pronto de aquí, tienen que darse cuenta. Además solo llevamos 6 horas aquí, no moriremos te lo aseguro.

Aquella cálida sonrisa hizo que en un instante toda la preocupación se desvaneciera. Bajo la mirada avergonzado ¿Por qué de repente se sentía nervioso con la presencia de su amigo?

Se escucho un sonido sordo golpeando la puerta. Token se incorporo lentamente viendo a su lado al castaño que dormía plácidamente, sinceramente se veía lindo. Recorrió con mirada todos los detalles de Clyde sus largas pestañas y sus labios rosados. Sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió asustando a ambos chicos que saltaron observando al hombre que los veía con sorpresa y asco, el intendente había llegado en la noche para limpiar.

—Libertad~—salió Clyde empujando al señor para respirar la frescura de la noche. Token rió un poco y luego se volvió al hombre.

—Gracias, estuvimos atrapados largo tiempo.

—No lo dudo…—contesto insinuando que podrían haber estado haciendo, poniendo los objetos de limpieza en el carrito para iniciar la jornada.

Token se quedo callado antes de comprender las palabras del hombre.

—No me malinterprete—iba a responder pero muy tarde, ya se había ido.

—Y ¿Nos vamos?—se acerco Clyde a su amigo y él asintió.

**Martes, Secundaria South Park**

Si eso había ocurrido el día anterior. Token y Clyde estaban algo molestos. Sin embargo algo agradecidos, aunque no lo demostraran, con aquel encuentro.

No parecían ser los únicos cuya forma de tratarse había cambiado, estaban Stan y Kyle que no se hablaban. Fue de la noche a la mañana. Cosa que sorprendió a muchos pero a Clyde le parecía más importante que era martes de tacos. Cosa que le hacía feliz de sobre manera. Había salido primero que todos a la cafetería seguido por Token y Craig que caminaban paso lento y despreocupado.

Emocionado entro en el comedor.

—Carajo…—exclamo al ver la fila para obtener su preciado alimento. Aunque no le importo mucho, y tomo su lugar.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Broflovski?—pregunto Token tomando asiento en la mesa que siempre comían.

Craig se recostó aburrido.

—Lo arruino ese maldito hippie marica de Stan—siseo molesto.

Sinceramente Token no puso mucha atención a lo último y puso su mirada en el castaño que comparaba tacos a unos metros.

—Si los últimos, que suerte tengo. —se alegro al ver el platillo a punto de tomarlo unas manos se lo arrebataron. —¡HEY!

El chico desconocido se giro a ver al chico retándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eran Tuyos? UPS!—se burlo quitándoselos para después reír junto con su grupo de amigos.

Token se levanto rápidamente de la mesa sobresaltando a Craig por la repentina actitud de su amigo. Clyde no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y humillado, lagrimas amenazaban cn salir.

— ¿Quieres llorar, marica?—pronto fue callado por un puñetazo, todos en el lugar se quedaron en absoluto silencio viendo al chico caer por el golpe sosteniéndose solo de la mesa. El chico desconocido se limpio la sanre del labio.

—Escucha bien idiota, son SUS tacos. Espero esta sea una lección para ti. —amenazo Token muy enfadado. El grupo de muchachos se levanto alejándose molestos con la parición de Token.

—Gracias—pronuncio Clyde cabizbaja.

—No te volverán a molestar—sonrió y Clyde correspondió el gesto.

— ¿Quieres salir hoy?—pregunto el castaño tomando el plato para llevarlo a su mesa.

Craig se había quedado atónito jamás en su vida se imagino a Token encabronado. Cuando vio al par de chicos acercándose riendo. Alzo una ceja curiosa y ellos se quedaron callados.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada—Craig se levanto guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue del lugar.

* * *

**¿Reviews? *-* Les leo en siguiente emocionante capitulo(?)**


	7. La decisión

**Si ahora que lo veo, estarán pensando ¿Cuales son los planes? Esto no tiene sentido! Pero Muajajaja~ Claro que todo tiene sentido, creo vamos a la mitad del fic, en este capitulo me concentre en Tweek y hasta después en Kyle. Ya que el siguiente será el mismo día, pero contándolo desde la perspectiva de Stan y Craig.**

**Desde este capitulo comienza más o menos todo~ :3**

**Asjkajskajs Como me encantas sus Reviews!~ Que los contestaré, aunque sea un poco tarde(?)**

**T**itulo: **Plan: Amor en aire.**

**P**arejas: Principales Style, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Candy, Bunny. Secundarias: Cryle, Bendy, Butweek, K2, Stendy.

**S**umary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios?

**A**dvertencias: Posibles lime despues...

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: La decision**_

**Miércoles, secundaria South Park**

Tweek no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, fue difícil hacerlo pensando en el dilema que crearon sus sentimientos y eso era demasiada presión. No sabía qué hacer, no era fácil decidirse.

Pero si su Craig era feliz con Kyle haría lo que sea porque así fuera. Sonrió presionando los libros contra su pecho caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Entro en el salón de clases nervioso por lo que haría o diría tenía que ocultar esa opresión en su garganta. Le observo unos momentos sintiendo su corazón latir y destruirse al mismo tiempo. No podía luchar por él, era una batalla que ya tal vez había perdido quedando en la friendzone. Si decidió en un principio que olvidarlo sería lo mejor se evitaría que lo perdiera para siempre. Sin embargo su amigo Pip le aconsejo luchar...

Tomo asiento y casi enseguida Clyde se acerco rápidamente.

— ¿Donde estuviste ayer? Token, Craig y yo te estuvimos buscando.

— ¡Gah!—se sobresalto el chico por la repentina aparición de su castaño amigo. —Es que llegue hasta la tercera hora.

—Ah entiendo... —las clases ese día después de la tercera hora les tocaba en diferentes aulas y ya no se encontraban.

Tweek se pregunto si realmente Tucker había preguntado por él.

En la mitad de la clase ni siquiera ponía atención a la explicación del profesor. Se encontraba sumado en sus pensamientos, el que Craig haya preguntado sobre su estado le extrañaba, pero dentro sentía una felicidad. Y tal vez eso obtendría algún sentido ahora que miraba al lado suyo, le pasaron algo que cayó en su mesa vio una nota doblada en un papel de cuaderno alzó la vista buscando al remitente, observando a Craig asentir. Tomo el papel lo miró como si fuera algo frágil.

Lo desdoblo y leyó el contenido detenidamente.

_"Nos vemos en la azotea en la ultima hora"_

En ese momento no sabía que sentir ¿Qué era eso tan importante que haría Craig para que fuera privado? Se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

Las horas parecieron alargarse pues las ansias de que llegara la hora anunciada lo provocaban y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Y si Craig le confesara que es un alienígena y que destruirá el planeta y el será el primero en ver sus malévolos planes, lo sabia ese año era el apocalipsis ¡Demasiada presión!

—Eh...Tweek— Butters estaba nervioso ante la actitud de su amigo. Estaban ambos sentados junto a Pip y Damien, todos en una mesa de la cafetería casi hasta el final pero total ya era una costumbre. —Estas actuando raro ¿Algo pasó?—indago Stotch.

Tweek miró a su amigo, sus tic habían regresado ya hacía casi un año que no los tenía, y eso les preocupaba a sus amigos.

—E-Es que—empezó a temblar levemente. —Craig quiere que me reúna con él en la azotea.

Ante escuchar esto Pip sonrió a su amigo levantando los pulgares en seña afirmativa mientras que Leopold no pensaba lo mismo y frunció el seño molesto.

Tweek cambio su alegre expresión por una confusa, dos consejos contrarios luchaban por ganar en su decisión.

—Te dije que lo mejor es olvidarle—pronuncio Butters algo resentido de que siguiera pensando en eso, sin mirarle y siguió comiendo su almuerzo evitando contacto visual con ellos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—pregunto Pip preocupado.

—Te apoyaría pero creo que él tiene razón Craig es un total hijo de puta...—Damien se introdujo en la plática sin mucho interés.

— ¡No digas eso!—interrumpió Tweek levantándose de la mesa y la golpeo con ambas manos ganando atención de más. —Tú no lo conoces.

— ¡Despierta Tweek! Deberías hacerlo si no quieres sufrir—contesto el ojirojo algo molesto por la contestación del rubio tembloroso, que se creía ese mocoso. Sin embargo, Damien tenía razón.

Se miraron con furia en los ojos por unos segundos; hasta que Tweek dejo su almuerzo, que consistía en un termo de café intacto, saliendo del lugar hecho una furia.

—Oye Tweek. —error, no debes hablarle cuando está molesto. Empujo a la persona sin saber quién era y siguió su paso. Era Clyde quien se preocupó por verlo así.

Token se acerco a Clyde para ayudarlo a levantarse y ver si estaba bien. Luego el chico se dirigió a la mesa donde antes estuvo su amigo.

—Oigan ¿Que le hicieron a nuestro Tweek?—pregunto no muy contento el hijo de los Black al grupo.

—Yo que sé—le resto importancia Damien y jalo a su novio para irse del lugar, no tenía muy buen humor en esos momentos.

Token se molesto por la actitud del anti Cristo pero algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Opto por hablar con Butters y se giró para hablar con él pero ya se había ido.

Tweek estaba enojado ¿Cómo podían hablar así de Craig? Bufo molesto. Pronto sus pasos se aligeraron y se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo (Ya habían dado el timbre pero él no quiso entrar a la clase así que estaba solo) y se cuestionó si en realidad quería seguir con todo eso.

—Hola, Tweek—salió un chico de la nada ocasionando que el distraído chico que en esos momentos no estaba nerviosamente estable golpeara al desconocido.

— ¡O-Oh Jesuscristo! Lo si-siento Kenny ¿e-estás bien?—le ayudo a levantarse.

—Mierda, Tweek, casi me matas. —Dijo una vez que se recupero y volvió a tomar el aire. —Con razón le ganaste al marica de Tucker.

Tweek bajo la mirada no quería hablar de él en esos momentos.

— ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?—grito.

—Oye tranquilo, viejo.*—Kenny se cubrió para evitar otro golpe de gran magnitud como el anterior y es que Tweek no estaba de buen humor. Lanzo un suspiro y se relajo siguiendo con sus tics y temblores normales.

Pronto Kenny pudo ver la inestabilidad en las emociones del chico y eso no era bueno y mucho menos viniendo de una persona, como decirlo, "especial" como Tweek.

— ¿Todo bien Tweek?—bien eso fue raro, nunca le importo alguien que no fuera Stan, Kyle y aunque lo negara Cartman.

—S-Si.

Sin embargo Kenny no se lo creyó y lo tomo de los hombros para verlo directamente, eso fue malo porque Tweek no soportaba que lo tocaran y le dio un puñetazo y salió corriendo. El inmortal observo al ojivioleta correr de los pasillos, algo extraño les pasaba a todos. Sinceramente quería hablar con Tweek para acercarse más a Butters pero ahora que lo veía era todo un reto…

Tweek se detuvo a tomar aire y miró la hora en el reloj del pasillo debía al menos asistir a las dos últimas horas por lo que opto hacerlo.

La clase no podía ser más aburrida pensaba el rubio. No prestaba mucha atención en clase pero no es porque fuera un flojo si no que en realidad no tenía ganas de nada.

Estaba en la penúltima hora eso significaba que en menos de una hora estaría a solas con Craig ¿qué haría en ese momento? ¿Y si lo arruinaba todo diciendo apresuradamente las cosas? ¿O se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y le rechazaría? (En el peor de los casos).

El timbre de salvación o condena, como lo tomara el chico, sonó dejando inconclusa la explicación de la profesora de química.

—Bien chicos el proyecto se entrega la semana siguiente. No lo olviden. —dijo tomando sus cosas antes de salir.

El nervioso chico no sabía qué hacer en ese momento sin pensarlo salió de la clase apresuradamente. Cuando por fin miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en el jardín. Los árboles se movían con el viento y el cielo permanecía nublado. Observo a las cercanías la reja que dividía a la secundaria de la primaria. En ese patio de niños ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que crecería una amistad después de una pelea estúpida?

Era ahora o nunca. Tweek regreso a los pasillos directamente hacia la puerta que llevaba a la parte superior de la escuela, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, tembloroso.

—Tweekers—se acerco Craig dando una última calada a su cigarrillo para después apagarlo.—Quisiera decirte algo...

Eso no sonaba bien para Tweek.

— ¡Gah! Craig déjame explicarte, yo solo quiero que seas feliz con Kyle, te ayudare a lograrlo—habló apresuradamente Tweek interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo a Craig.

—Calma, Tweekers. —Tranquilizó el morocho— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tweek seguiría su decisión. Tomando a Tucker por el cuello de su camisa unió sus labios, esos que tanto había anhelado poseer. Craig no sabía que responder a eso no correspondió ni rechazó el beso hasta que salió del shock y empujó al rubio ocasionando que se cayera.

— ¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?—grito exaltado.

—Y-Y-Yo so-solo...

Tweek no pudo sentirse más avergonzado, decepcionado y rechazado en su vida. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron salió corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose directamente a casa sin importarle que aun no acababa el día escolar.

Salió del instituto chocando con alguien en la entrada.

—Ow. Eso dolió —se quejo el chico.

Sin mirar quien era solo se levanto y siguió su camino.

Llegó a su casa en cuestión de minutos. Subiendo las escaleras Se encerró en su habitación. Estaba solo sus padres aun seguían atendiendo la cafetería. Recargándose en la puerta fue bajando hasta quedar sentado se abrazo a si mismo intentando inútilmente ignorar el dolor que lo comía vivo por dentro. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ahora rojas mejillas ante tal humillación. Damien y Butters tenían razón ¿Como pudo ser tan estúpido?

Kyle se levantó sin ayuda alguna, puesto que el culpable, quien pudo ver que era Tweek, ya se había ido.

Se cuestiono que podría haberle pasado hasta inconscientemente creo algunas hipótesis de lo que pudo haber pasado. Sin embargo ahora que lo recordaba bien Tweek estaba llorando.

Lo había visto perdiendo el control de sus emociones paranoicamente, pero nunca llorando.

Sonó el timbre final y se dirigió a tomar sus cosas, para ir a casa.

—Kyle. —le detuvo Stan antes de que el pelirrojo saliera por la puerta.

El nombrado lo miró fijamente extrañado. Primero sale corriendo de la nada, después deja de hablarle de la nada y ahora le dirige la palabra. — ¿Qué hacías con Craig en los videojuegos?

— ¿Eh? Ah Craig, si, él me acompañó. —dijo sin mucho interés.

¿Sería que Stan se pusiera celoso?

—Oh que bien—Dijo sonriendo—Yo estaba en una cita con Wendy, pero no pensé que fueras tan cercano a Tucker...

No, eso nunca se pondría celoso posiblemente solo por amistad. Aunque aun no encontraba la razón del extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

—Tengo que irme—termino la conversación Kyle ¿Como era capaz de decir eso frente a él? Dolía...

Ignoro la plática con Stan y se dirigió a la casa de los Tweak.

Toco la puerta. Raro, nadie abrió seguramente estaban en la cafetería.

Justamente cuando se disponía a irse un ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose capto su atención y entro rápidamente en el lugar.

—Tweek—exclamo al verlo de pie en la cocina.—Tweek ¿Estás bien?— se acerco lentamente, lo cercano para ver el vaso roto en el piso y al inmóvil chico(excepto que aun tenía los acostumbrados temblores), era extraño que no comenzara a gritar mas paranoicas ideas que se le ocurrían, como de los vidrios rotos eran mucha presión. Simplemente estaba ahí de pie sin hacer nada.

Kyle volvió a llamarlo pero no contestaba estaba ido, en otro mundo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados.

—Tweek, respóndeme. —sacudió al chico para despertarlo. Tweek giro su mirada viendo a Kyle por unos segundos para luego abrazarlo y descargar una vez más su llanto.

El rubio estaba tan lastimado que no se dio cuenta de a quien abrazaba solo quería compañía en esos momentos. Kyle se sorprendió, sin embargo no rechazo la acción al ver el estado tan sumiso del chico. No podía creer lo que hacía pocas habían sido las veces que hablo con el paranoico rubio pero no soportaba verlo en ese estado, lo consideraba un amigo. Después de todo el tomo el lugar de Kenny en su equipo por un tiempo y para él es considerado un amigo.

Comenzó a tranquilizarlo acariciando la espalda del chico.

—Craig...—susurro con un hilo de voz Tweek, apenas audible para Kyle.

Una voz llamando a Tweek hizo que Kyle olvidara por un momento el nombre que había escuchado.

—Tweek—volvió a gritar por la casa. Se escucharon los pasos acercarse a la cocina. — Oh Jesús hijo de María esposa de José. —Exclamo Butters— ¿Qué ocurrió?— Le sorprendió ver al judío abrazando a Tweek protectoramente.

—No lo sé. Lo había visto en la escuela llorando me preocupo y vine a verlo. —explico Kyle.

Poco a poco un Tweek medio vivo medio muerte soltó a la persona que abrazaba.

—Gracias, Kyle. Yo me quedare con él. —se acerco Butters a su amigo.

—Si ocurre algo dime. Pidió Kyle, Butters se limitó a asentir.

Una vez que Kyle se fue Butters ayudo a Tweek a subir a su habitación. Tweek había estado en un silencio profundo todo ese tiempo en la cama, hecho bolita sin moviese ni hablar.

—Me rechazo—fue lo único que dijo antes de caer dormido por el cansancio.

* * *

**Si, soy un monstruo por hacer así a Craig, pero era necesario! ;w; Me parte mi coranzocito...**

**Yo pienso que aunque no se hablen muy seguido, Kyle y Tweek son amigos cercanos :3 recuerda un review me hace feliz, por lo tanto mis fics mejoran(?) :D**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


	8. Malentendidos

**Justo como prometí, este capitulo es enfocado en Stan y Craig :3 Está ****conectado con el capitulo anterior. No sé cuantos capítulos tenga este fic pero si serán varios. Intentaré hacerlos más largos y coherentes(?) :D**

**Quisiera**** poder actualizar más seguido, pero la inspiración no se presta y tampoco el internet ;n; y aunque ya toda la historia esta formada en mi mente hay veces en que simplemente no sale.**

**T**itulo: **Plan: Amor en aire.**

**P**arejas: Principales Style, Creek, Dip, Tyde, Candy, Bunny. Secundarias: Cryle, Bendy, Butweek, K2, Stendy.

**S**umary: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Lo que sea? ¿Hasta unos planes que van en contra de tus principios?

**A**dvertencias: Posibles lime despues...

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...**  
**

* * *

**Miercoles, Secundaria South Park**

Stan sentía que faltaba muy poco para perder la cabeza. Se preguntaba si en verdad aun mantenía un poco de cordura. Y es que después de decir ese comentario inconsciente ya no podía volver a dirigirle la palabra a Kyle y mucho menos verlo, los nervios ocasionaban que su estomago se revolviera y quisiera expulsar su desayuno, yacían años desde que no sentía esa sensación. Y ya sabía el significado de que eso pasara; pero su mente trataba de excusarse por todos los pensamientos posibles, para encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Posiblemente ese día comió algo que no le cayó muy bien; si, eso era. Simple ¿no?

Stan se despeino en un intento por relajarse y miró de reojo hacia el lugar de su mejor amigo. Después observo a Craig y frunció el seño ¿Qué se traía ese idiota? No lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar, costase lo que costase.

Alzo una ceja observando curioso a su némesis; quien lanzaba un papel casi al otro lado del salón, cosa que cayó en el lugar de Tweek. Al ver el sonrojo pudo hacer algunas hipótesis; pero la verdad no habría de importarle lo que ellos dos tenían entre sí, así que decidió no darle importancia y mejor pensar en algo que le ayudara a resolver el pequeño inconveniente que tenía con su súper mejor amigo.

Dio un suspiro relajante al escuchar el timbre de receso pues aunque estuvo casi todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos aun tenía que soportar al aburrido profesor de historia y sus estúpidas explicaciones a las que nadie hacia caso.

Tomó sus cosas para salir acompañado de Kenny, él también parecía algo distraído últimamente pero era el único medio por el cual podía saber sobre Kyle ya que ni él le dirigía la mirada. Era una decepción saber lo poco que le importaba a su amigo.

—Hey, viejo. —llamo la atención del rubio quien observaba fijamente a una mesa en especifico. Stan frunció el seño al ver que era ignorado por el inmortal.

— ¿De qué crees que hablen?—Stan le miro confundido. —Parece enojado*—susurro lo último, más para sí que para alguien más.

— ¿Eh?—Stan alcanzo a escuchar eso ultimo y seguía sin entender nada.

Kenny, que estaba en otro mundo, despertó y volvió la vista al pelinegro.

—Nada—le resto importancia el rubio. — ¿Qué me decías?

Stan miro ofendido al ver que no le hizo caso y suspiro.

—Solo quiero saber si Kyle está bien... ¿Lo está verdad?—pregunto con un rostro de total preocupación.

— ¿Aun siguen sin hablarse?— Stan bajo la mirada delatándose. — Esto no puede seguir así, amigo. Tú sabes lo orgulloso y terco que es Kyle mejor que nadie. Además fuiste tú el que dejo de dirigirle la palabra.

Lo que decía Kenny era cierto, se sentía como una mierda con todo eso.

— ¿Tú crees que es fácil hablarle?—Stan se molesto por lo simple que lo hacía ver, además de que lo dejaba como un idiota total—Despertar un día y darte cuenta ¿de qué amas a tu mejor amigo y no solo eso, si no que lo confesaste delante de las narices de tu novia? Además al menos no soy un pervertido que acosa a un chico inocente—si ya lo dijo y ¿Qué? Necesitaba hacerlo.

Pero a punto de que Kenny le respondiera llegó Cartman.

— ¿Que hay, maricas?—Eric tomó asiento en la mesa sin importarle que había interrumpido.

Kenny chasqueo la lengua y bufo indignado, levantándose se fue del lugar. Stan se quedo solo con el recién llegado.

— ¿Dónde está tu novia?—pregunto Cartman.

—No lo sé—siseo Stan, no estaba de buen un humor.

—Pues yo le vi muy feliz hablando con Craig.

— ¿Que Kyle qué?—se levanto rápidamente del lugar y salió en busca de Kyle. Sin darse cuenta que había aceptado el hecho de que Kyle era su pareja y que Cartman sonreía travieso y malévolo a la vez, esperando su turno de salir a la luz...

Stan a paso veloz por los pasillos en busca de su pelirrojo amigo. Lo diviso a la lejanía junto a ese marica de Tucker, ambos hablando muy juntos, sintió un enojo por dentro; presionando sus dientes y puños en un intento de descargar su ira.

Acorto la distancia entre ellos, fue en ese momento que Kyle se despidió y camino en dirección contraria a Craig quien se encontró directamente con Stan.

El pelinegro de pompón rojo le detuvo extendiendo su brazo para captar su atención. Sin embargo Craig ni se inmuto, dirigiendo su monótona mirada y cruzo sus ojos azul topacio con los claros de Stan en los cuales se notaba los celos que le tenía.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?—su voz no tenía ningún tono en especial. En serio Stan se preguntaba que veía Kyle en él. Era un aburrido.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar, Tucker. —contradijo mirándolo fijamente.

Craig vacilo no tenia las ganas de discutir, pero parecía que se lo estaba buscando.

— ¿Celos?—Craig pensó que al decir eso se negaría diciendo que él no era marica y tenía novia. Hasta podía sentir esa pequeña sonrisa burlona ante esa idea tan estúpida.

—Sí. —la casi sonrisa se borro, ambos tenían la misma expresión de seriedad— Y te lo advierto, si solo quieres jugar hay muchos otros candidatos. Así que aléjate de MI Kyle. —amenazo Stan. Tenía que dejar las cosas en claro.

— ¿Y si no quiero?—reto Tucker.

Stan siguió fulminándolo con la mirada en un silencio y sonrió travieso sin dejar el enojo que se acrecentaba en su interior.

—Ya verás—dicho esto, Stan finalizo la ¿conversación? ¿Amenaza? ¿Discusión? O lo que fuera lo anterior alejándose de Craig echando humos.

Una vez que Stan entro al salón tomando su lugar en una de las bancas delante de Kenny quien seguía un poco molesto por lo de la cafetería. Stan suspiro ¿Por qué las amistades en la adolescencia eran tan difíciles? Digo si es complicado y las bombas de hormonas y cambios no ayudan.

Se recostó en la mesa de su banca con expresión reflexiva viendo a ningún punto fijo. En ese instante Kyle entro al salón, Stan reacciono mirando con sorpresa cada rasgo de su súper mejor amigo: sus rizados mechones rojos que alcanzaban a sobresalir de su ushanka, sus ojos verde esmeralda con ese brillo tan peculiar, su sincera sonrisa, sus carnosos y rosados labios todo eso acompañado de sus adorables pecas.

Fue en ese momento que se incorporo rápidamente sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en que debería hacer ahora, se golpeo levemente contra el inmueble un par de veces. Esta vez la había cagado y feo.

Para su suerte las clases pasaron rápido lo que fue un completo alivio escuchar la campana de salida resonar por el lugar. Guardo sus pertenencias a la vez que buscaba a su amigo. Lo había decidido cruzaría palabras con él y de paso averiguaría que sucedió cuando salió con Tucker, cuyo nombre ahora le hacía hervir la sangre.

Como por arte del destino Kyle regresaba de no sé donde por sus cosas y Stan no puedo evitar sentirse nervioso con la presencia de su amigo. Respiro hondo e intento parecer seguro.

—Kyle. —hablo evitando que su voz tartamudeara deteniéndolo en la puerta. Había logrado captar su atención, se sentía tan bien volver a tenerlo cerca. Pero Stan quería ir directo al punto. — ¿Qué hacías con Craig en los videojuegos?

— ¿Eh?—Kyle le miro confundido y sorprendido por el hecho de que Stan le hablara después de no hacerlo hace días. — Ah Craig, si, él me acompañó. —Stan estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa y abrazarlo pero se lo guardo. Sabía que ese tono de voz era el que Kyle usaba para cosas sin importancia. Y Tucker lo era ahora. Aun así no le quitaría los ojos de encima hasta que tuviera a su Kyle. Sin embargo los celos seguían presentes ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y dejar que Kyle se fuera con él?

—Oh que bien—se mostro frío no quería alejar a su amigo por culpa de sus sentimientos. —Yo estaba en una cita con Wendy, pero no pensé que fueras tan cercano a Tucker...—Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda ¡Triple mierda! ¿Por qué salió ese tema? Era el que menos quería decir, tal vez quería fingir que no dijo nada en especial de Kyle ese día y su mente le jugó una mala pasada..

—Tengo que irme—dicho aquello Kyle salió rápidamente del lugar. Stan pensaba que no podía empeorar todo, error, si pudo hacerlo. "¡QUE ESTUPIDO SOY!" Decía golpeando su cabeza en la pared.

* * *

Craig tenía una idea de lo que ocurría con sus amigos, era simple de saber a base sus comportamientos últimamente. Y es que había visto algo que no creía podría hacerlo nunca: Token recurriendo a la violencia para defender a alguien y ese alguien era Clyde. Bufo creídamente al ser conocedor del posible grande secreto de No-somos-maricas Black y Donovan. Sin embargo ¿Tweek sabría algo? No, es muy distraído para darse cuenta; aunque cabe la posibilidad de que Token mencionara algo. Así que Craig pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con él sobre ese tema y el pronto "noviazgo" de sus amigos.

Tomo un papel y escribir citándolo en la azotea a la salida con la intención de hablar sobre el tema de Clyde y Token. Miro al frente y vio al maestro de historia explicando algo que a nadie le interesaba; la mayoría de los alumnos se hallaban en su propio tema. Dirigió su mirada a su lado derecha encontrándose con esa cabellera rubia de un peculiar peinado eléctrico y lanzó el papel que cayó justamente en el lugar de su amigo, quien reacciono buscando quien se lo había dado. Craig alzo levemente la mano con su típico rostro neutro viendo cada movimiento de su tembloroso amigo que leía la notita.

Tweek agacho más la mirada imposibilitando a Craig saber que pensaba, pero acepto eso como un sí. Sonó el timbre del receso; en esos momentos no le apetecía comer algo y ese día Tweek había decidido juntarse con Butters y Pip(Eso quiere decir que también Damien) y él no quería pasar un "mal trió" con sus amigos, asi que decidió darles un tiempo solos.

Se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la parte trasera de la escuela, fumando un cigarro junto a Christopher; yéndose pronto al intuir que pasaría cuando Gregory se acerco y le quito el cigarrillo al castaño: Comenzaría a discutir y al último terminarían follando en los baños fuera de servicio de ahí cerca. Y él no quería quedarse a ver el espectáculo cliché de ellos dos.

Fue en el pasillo que puedo sonreír levemente, sin cambiar mucho sus facciones. Kyle estaba sacando sus libros del casillero. Se acerco cauteloso con el propósito de asustar al pelirrojo, y aunque fuera una niñería sería divertido.

—Ya te vi, Craig—Kyle ni siquiera dejo de hacer lo que hacía para descubrir las intenciones del pelinegro. Craig chasqueo la lengua.

—Aburrido—susurro con su nasal voz.

—Mira quien lo dice—contradijo Kyle.

Craig fingió indignación sacando una risa de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué pasa? Es raro verte sin Clyde, Token o Tweek. —saco unos pocos libros y cerro el casillero esperando una respuesta.

Craig se encorvo de hombros.

—Supongo que están ocupados. —se recargo en la pared al lado de Kyle, teniendo una buena vista de su trasero.

—Y supongo que yo soy tu última opción ¿no?—Kyle alzo la ceja con un rostro burlón.

—No, No—Craig negó rotundamente a la malinterpretación.

—Calma solo bromeo.

Craig suspiro levemente sonrojado por caer en un simple juego.

—Bien, tengo que llegar temprano a la siguiente clase nos vemos. —se despidió el bermejo.

Craig se maldijo, se suponía que en ese momento le pediría otra cita. Si bien la relación entre ellos era buena y la distancia de Stan eran puntos extras para el pelinegro. Emprendió la marcha para ir a buscar a sus amigos cuando un brazo extendido le detuvo.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?—se encontró con la mirada y presencia de quien menos quería ver.

Y es que Craig no es un tonto y había observado la reacción de Kyle cuando vio a Stan y Wendy juntos, aunque en ese momento fingió que no le importaba; actuó yendo inmediatamente junto a su amigo al escucharlo alzar la voz.

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar, Tucker.

A Craig no le agradaba el tono de voz con el que se atrevía a hablarle. Vacilo y oculto las ganas de darle un puñetazo para quitarlo del camino…

— ¿Celos?

Eso parecía un juego Stan celoso de la cercanía que tenia con Kyle. Eso era imposible Stan era de los más heterosexual y si no lo creen pregúntenle a su novia Wendy. Que gracioso.

—Sí. —Craig se sorprendió con la respuesta que recibió de Stan— Y te lo advierto, si solo quieres jugar hay muchos otros candidatos. Así que aléjate de MI Kyle.

Craig estaba a punto de perder toda la paciencia contra aquel chico, que aunque fueran casi de la misma estatura (Craig era más alto solo por uno o dos centímetros) a Stan no parecía importarle y se atrevía a amenazarlo.

— ¿Y si no quiero?—fue su advertencia de que estaba a punto de partirle la cara.

Sin embargo Stan no se inmuto en absoluto por el hecho de que estaba retando al chico más problemático de la escuela, de quien se corrían rumores podría matarte de varias formas sin que nadie se enterara.

—Ya verás.

Antes de que Craig pudiera contradecirlo Stan se alejo del pasillo enojado. Tucker frunció el seño furioso por tal atrevimiento, eso no se quedaría así por supuesto. Ya se había convencido de que Kyle sería de él y nada más.

Legando tarde a clase el maestro le impidió entrar a clase. Tuvo suerte, la verdad no tenía el humor de aguantarlo y mucho menos su aburrida clase de "Civismo y moral". Bien ahora tenía dos horas libres agregándole la ultima a la cual tampoco asistiría. Eligio subir a la azotea tomar un descanso y ahí esperar a Tweekers.

Al despertarse se incorporo con parsimonia, miró la hora en su celular, 10 minutos para el timbre salida. Ahora solo le tocaba esperar a la aparición de su amigo ¿Por qué no fumar un poco?

Sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla en el bolsillo izquierdo de su suéter lo encendió y se recargo en el barandal de protección observando el paisaje que la escuela le daba. Suspiro agotado dándose la vuelta para mirar directamente a la oxidada puerta de entrada a la azotea. Cuando ésta se abrió dejo ver a un chico rubio.

—Tweekers—fue lo único que dijo al verlo, actuaba algo extraño (Y eso que el pelinegro lo conocía) lucia agitado y más nervioso de lo normal—Quisiera decirte algo...

Era ahora que no sabría como reaccionaria al decirle la relación de sus otros dos amigos.

— ¡Gah! Craig déjame explicarte, yo solo quiero que seas feliz con Kyle, te ayudare a lograrlo. —Craig se sorprendido ante las rápidas palabras que decía Tweek.

—Calma, Tweekers. —Ahora era él quien estaba confundido— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Observo al chico acercarse rápidamente a él, se sintió inmóvil y todo pareció tan lento. Tweek lo sujeto del cuello y lo beso. Su mejor amigo Tweek Tweak lo estaba besando. ¿QUÉ CARAJOS SUCEDIA? Craig no entendía nada, cuando por fin logro reaccionar. Alejo, sin medir su fuerza, a Tweek; quien cayó como costal de papas.

— ¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?—Craig exigía la explicación por lo que estaba pasando. Más que confundido estaba atónito.

—Y-Y-Yo so-solo...

Tweek se levanto y corrió dejando solo a Craig. Estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero simplemente sus piernas no respondieron a sus órdenes. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el pelinegro se quedó ahí de pie sin hacer nada repasando una y otra vez el beso, intentando hallar la razón. Nada tenía sentido.

Regreso a casa y se recostó en su cama mirando fijamente al techo, como si ahí encontrara la respuesta a sus preguntas. Toco sus labios que aun tenían el delicioso sabor a café.

¿Acaso a Tweek le gustaba… él? O ¿Solo era una broma del adicto al café? Claro, sabía que Tucker era "gay" por Kyle y quiso burlarse de él. Ahora sentía una ira recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo en contra de Tweek.

Craig no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, no tenía ningún derecho de dejarlo como idiota.

* * *

**Ya ven todo es un malentendido que se arreglara de una manera que espero no esperen(?) Quisiera agradecer a los que me siguen en esta historia, si es que ahí hay alguien... XD **

**Pido disculpas si hay algún error de dedo u_u siempre lo leo antes de subirlo, pero aveces se me pasa.**

**¿Reviews, Follow, Favs?**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
